Numerous uses exist for a device which will expand the air passages of the nostrils, particularly adjacent the inlet. One such use I have discovered is the prevention of snoring; another is that of an aid to deep breathing; and still another is that of an aid after surgery for keeping the nostrils open.
I have discovered that snoring is induced by blockage or partial blockage of the inlet to the nasal cavities during sleeping, whereby the system causes air to be taken in through the relaxed passageways of the mouth and throat. In this relaxed condition, these passageways vibrate during the inhalation process to cause snoring. I have further discovered that by holding the entrance to the nostrils open, snoring is prevented.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved nostril enlarging device that will not fall out of the nasal passages during sleep.
Another object of the present invention is the provision of a device of the above described type, which can be put into the nose and rotated to lock in position.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved device of the above described types which is appropriately formed so that it cannot be inadvertently driven too far into the nostrils to hurt the wearer during sleep.
A still further object of the present invention is the provision of a new and improved devide of the above described type which is simple in design, rugged in construction, and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still further objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which the invention relates from the following description of several preferred embodiments described with reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part of this specification.